Sweet Poison
by vemkstowe
Summary: Victoria e Conrad têm uma relação conturbada, ao mesmo tempo que o amor deles parece ser o motivo de tudo. Algo como um doce veneno.
1. Surprise

"Deve-se temer mais o amor de uma mulher, do que o ódio de um homem."

...

Conrad chegara tarde, a porta principal da Mansão Grayson fez um ruído. O seu Armani preto de verniz fazia um leve som conforme ele seguia em direção à escada. Flutuou até o topo onde seguiu rumo ao seu quarto. Passando pela frente do quarto de Victoria, não pode deixar de perceber a porta entreaberta e a luz ofuscante que iluminava o corredor negro. Ele não hesitou em entrar, seguiu a passos firmes até o closet onde pode ver sua mulher. Uau. Seus cachos cor de ébano cascateavam em cima de seus ombros a mostra, um delineador bem marcado contornava os olhos castanhos, seus lábios estavam pintados de carmesim e seu vestido escarlate destacava todas as curvas.

- Está saindo? - Indagou Conrad ainda abobado.

- Chegando.. - Respondeu ela mostrando desinteresse.

Ele se mostrou surpreso com a resposta.

- Onde é que você estava?

_Com quem você estava_? Ele queria dizer.

- Eu estava resolvendo alguns problemas. - Respondeu sem aumentar seu interesse.

Ela caminhou até ele, virou de costas e disse:

- Faz o favor?

- Com Prazer! - Respondeu abrindo o zíper de seu vestido.

Ele deslizou os dedos da mão esquerda do início da abertura abaixo da nuca, até o final, bem no cóccix. Apoiando sua mão direita na cintura dela.

- Obrigada.. - Murmurou ela, tirando o vestido.

- Agora, explique-me melhor onde é que você estava Victoria.. - Disse Conrad ainda muito intrigado.

- Estava tratando de negócios Conrad, negócios de seu interesse, negócios de nosso interesse.. - Respondeu ela vestindo um chamisier mocassim por cima de uma camisola de mesmo tom.

- Victoria, - Gritou ele segurando seu braço - acho bom você me dizer _agora_ onde estava. _E direito_.

- Estava conversando com sua _ex-mulher_ Conrad, Marie.


	2. Love of my life

Conrad ficou pasmo com a notícia.

- O que?

- Balbuciou ele.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! - Respondeu ela fitando-o.

- Você está louca? Responda-me com sinceridade, você anda se drogando?

Victoria revirou os olhos.

- Não Conrad, a única vez em que acho que fui drogada, foi no dia em que me casei com você.

- Docinho, - Começou ele dando passos na direção dela. - então compartilhamos da mesma droga.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para a direita e deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ainda pintados de carmesim.

- Querido, eu sugiro que você saia daqui, pois detestaria ter de tirá-lo a força.

Ele gargalhou.

- Victoria, esse seu senso de humor é o que mantém nosso casamento, agora diga-me, o que você foi conversar com a Marie? - Falou ele deixando a voz mais firme conforme chegava ao fim da frase.

- Bom Conrad, já que você está tão interessado, Marie me ligou na semana passada dizendo ter um assunto urgente a tratar, fui encontrar-me com ela hoje e adivinhe o assunto?! - Disse ela segurando as risadas.

- Oh não, não diga-me que ela foi sugerir que você se separasse de mim? _De novo? _

- Exato! - Respondeu ela, agora rindo.

Ele chegou ainda mais perto dela e questionou:

- E você negou, não?

Ela sorriu, colocou a boca do lado de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Eu disse que você era o amor da minha vida!

Ela se afastou e foi indo em direção do banheiro com um sorriso irônico. Ele foi atrás dela e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Você falou sério? - Perguntou ele.

- Conrad, quando eu quero, sei ser muito sincera!

- Então quer dizer que é verdade?

- Interprete como quiser, agora faça-me o favor, - Disse ela indicando a porta. - estou com uma enxaqueca horrorosa..

Ele a observou por alguns segundos e foi até a porta.

- Boa noite, amor da minha vida. - Disse ele saindo do quarto.


	3. Unexpected

Victoria acordou cedo, ela estava ocupada com a organização da festa do quatro de julho, que seria na semana seguinte. Vestiu um insinuante vestido verde esmeralda, justo no busto e solto após o cinto da cintura, ele chegava até o meio das cochas, deixando a mostra suas pernas. Ela circulava por todos os lados da mansão, correndo rápido com seu discreto Louboutin nude. Conrad desceu as escadas por volta das 10hs e deu de cara com Victoria conversando com Jason Prosser. _Merda_. Não havia no mundo alguém que ele odiasse mais que Jason Prosser.

- Jason, a que devo a honra? - Disse ele descendo o último degrau.

- Na verdade Conrad, eu vim para falar com Victoria, não com você.. - Respondeu Jason.

O que? Falar com Victoria? O que ele quer com a _minha_ esposa? Pensou ele.

- Jason veio me oferecer ajuda com o 4 de julho, ele está de férias. - Comentou Victoria antes que Conrad perguntasse.

- Pois é, Victoria tem sempre tanto trabalho com a festa, eu quis oferecer minha mão amiga. - Completou Jason com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Conrad revirou os olhos.

- Bom Vic, eu vou indo, ligue-me para qualquer coisa, estarei a sua disposição. - Continuou Jason, que beijou a bochecha de Victoria e saiu.

- Você com certeza não vai precisar de nenhuma ajuda dele! - Disse Conrad.

- Nunca se sabe... - Provocou ela, indo em direção a cozinha.

As horas passaram correndo, ambos estavam extremamente ocupados.

Já era tarde, passava da meia noite. Conrad estava no escritório analisando alguns papéis. Victoria estava em seu quarto, inquieta. Ela se sentira esquisita e ainda vestia o insinuante vestido verde esmeralda. Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas num impulso irredutível em menos de 30 segundos. Abriu a porta do escritório de Conrad e parou na frente dele, imóvel.

- O que houve Victoria? - Perguntou Conrad arregalado.

Ela ficou atônica, soltou um murmúrio.

- Eu não sei...

Ele a encarou, parecendo surpreso.

- Foi de repente, não sei explicar, eu só senti vontade de estar aqui, com você..

- O que? - Perguntou ele atordoado.

- Exatamente isso...

Ele saiu de trás da mesa e foi em direção dela, segurou suas mãos e a puxou para mais perto.

- Pode ter sido telepatia, porque tudo que eu queria essa noite, é estar ao seu lado..

Ela sorriu. Deu um passo na direção dele e sussurrou:

- Eu acredito muito em telepatia.

Ele envolveu sua cintura com as mãos, puxou-a para mais perto e deu-lhe um beijo enlouquecedor. Ela o empurrou até a parede, tirando seu paletó. Ele abriu o zíper de seu vestido, enquanto a boca continuava colada na dela, fazendo uma dança sincronizada com a língua. Colocou a mão dentro do vestido aberto e foi descendo, até chegar na calcinha, ele a virou contra a parede, suas costas nuas e quentes tocaram a madeira gélida. Arrancou seu vestido de vez, quando ela cortou o beijo e disse:

- Conrad, pare!


	4. Again

Ele parou, ofegante.  
- O que houve?  
Ela desvencilhou-se de seus braços e sentou na cadeira dele.  
- Está tudo errado.. - Falou.  
- Por que errado? - Perguntou ele agora com o fôlego recuperado.  
- Você ainda pergunta? Conrad, já faz 3 anos..  
- Victoria, - Interrompeu ele. - eu sei.. talvez eu até concorde que não teremos mais o relacionamento de antes, mas por favor, minha querida, termine o que começou..  
Ela riu.  
- Você vai sobreviver Conrad..  
Ele foi até ela e disse:  
- Não faça isso, eu...  
Ela o puxou para a cadeira, interrompendo-o.  
Colou a boca em seu ouvido e sussurrou:  
- Vou fazer jus ao meu título de filantropa, farei a caridade..  
Ele sorriu. Inverteu a posição deixando-a em seu colo. Beijou-a enquanto ela desabotoava sua camisa. Colocou a mão na borda de seu vestido, puxando lentamente até a cintura. Ela arrancou sua camisa, alisou seu peito até chegar a barriga.  
- Pneuzinho, Conrad? - Provocou ela, sorrindo.  
Ele arrancou seu vestido, passou a mão nas costas até chegar a bunda.  
- Celulite, Victoria? - Falou ele sorrindo.  
Ela se indignou. Soltou-se dele e disse:  
- Celulite? Celulite não, Conrad.. Eu faço coisas inimagináveis para..  
- Vicky, - Interrompeu ele. - estou brincando com você!  
- Filho da puta! - Disse ela colocando a mão na fivela do cinto.  
Ele tirou seu sutiã enquanto ela puxava o cinto pra fora da calça. Conrad pegou Victoria no colo, passou a mão na mesa fazendo tudo cair no chão, deitou-a e subiu em cima dela. Ela virou, sentando em seu colo. Ele colocou a mão na sua calcinha, para tirá-la. Victoria segurou sua mão, impedindo-o. Ela abriu o zíper de sua calça e galopou levemente em cima dele, segurando sua mão para que não puxasse a calcinha.  
- Victoria, pare de me torturar.. - Murmurou Conrad entre suspiros.  
- Você merece! - Respondeu ela.  
Ele virou rapidamente, deixando-a embaixo dele, puxou com força sua calcinha, rasgando-a. Ele penetrou. Victoria mordeu os lábios. Revirou os olhos. Conrad colou o corpo no dela, delirando. Ela arranhou suas costas. Ele gemeu. Puxou os cabelos dela para trás e beijou seu pescoço. Ela subiu em cima dele, olhou em seus olhos e disse:  
- Eu amo você..  
Ele sorriu, ainda em delírio.  
- Você é tudo na minha vida, Victoria. Eu te amo e sempre te amei.  
Ela deitou ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça eu seu peito. Ele a envolveu com os braços, apertando-a.  
- Eu preciso de você... - Disse ele.  
Ela olhou em seus olhos e respondeu:  
- Eu estou aqui, sempre estive.  
Levantou e colocou seu vestido, pegou a calcinha rasgada e calçou os sapatos.  
- Onde é que você vai? - Perguntou.  
- Para meu quarto, onde mais iria?  
- Achei que fosse dormir comigo...  
Ela riu.  
- Conrad, Conrad... um passo de cada vez!


	5. Emulous

O sol do outono transpassava a cortina branca de seda, fazendo os raios baterem no rosto de Victoria. Ela abriu os olhos e passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados. Sentou-se na cama e encostou as costas na cabeceira, ajeitou a coluna e começou lembrar da noite passada. Um sorriso discreto tomou conta de seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que ela pensava "Meu Deus, como isso aconteceu?". Ela estava muito confusa, se afogava em pensamentos tortuosos quando ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Entre... - Murmurou ela.

Conrad abriu a porta e foi em direção da cama dando passos largos.  
Victoria ficou o observando e cerrou os olhos.  
- Que diabos você quer aqui essa hora Conrad?

Ele pareceu surpreso.  
- Minha querida, além de já passar do meio dia, achei que você estaria menos agressiva após a noite passada. - Concluiu ele sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos.  
- Olha, _querido_, a besteira que fizemos ontem a noite não vai interferir no nosso relacionamento e se pensou que iria, está redondamente enganado. - Disse ela com firmeza.

- Besteira, Victoria? Como assim besteira? Para mim, o que aconteceu ontem a noite foi absolutamente sério.

- Você deve estar brincando..

- Brincando? - Interrompeu ele. - Como assim "brincando"? Eu nunca falei tão sério em todo minha vida! Mas agora estou vendo que quem brincou foi você, ontem a noite, e agora me trata desse jeito...

- E o que é que você quer que eu faça? Quer que do dia pra noite eu vire a esposa perfeita e leve café da manhã na cama para você? Acorde Conrad..

- Não, Victoria... eu queria apenas que você não acordasse com quatro pedras na mão, mas parece que, como você disse, estou redondamente enganado! Com licença.. - Disse ele deixando o quarto.

Victoria abaixou a cabeça, ela não queria magoá-lo, mas também não queria ser precipitada. Sabia que não estava pronta para ter uma relação conjugal com ele. Portanto, achava que fazê-lo pensar que estava indiferente com a noite passada fosse a melhor escolha, apesar de sua real vontade ser repetir aquilo quantas vezes fosse possível. Ela levantou da cama, tentou afastar os pensamentos e foi tomar banho. Vestiu um vestido de renda branco com uma generosa fenda nas costas e desceu até o salão principal para continuar com os preparativos do 4 de julho. Quando chegou, Jason Prosser a aguardava.

- Victoria, você está linda! - Disse Jason, disfarçando a olhada que deu em seus seios.

- Gentileza sua Jason, você veio falar com Conrad?

- Não, - Respondeu ele dando um passo na direção dela. - eu vim falar com você.

- Ah, e do que se trata? - Perguntou.

Ele chegou ainda mais perto.  
- 4 de julho, não lembra? Eu ofereci minha ajuda, mas até agora não recebi nenhuma ligação sua...

- Sim, claro... - Disse ela dando um passo para trás. - Na verdade, eu ainda nem tive tempo de pensar, você esteve aqui ontem.

- Eu realmente estou ansioso em ajudar!

- Fico feliz em saber, mas não sei se há algo que você possa fazer...

- Eu posso te levar pra jantar! - Interrompeu ele.

- O que? - Indagou ela.

- Você fica tão tensa com os preparativos da festa que eu ficaria feliz em ser sua distração.

- Jason, eu...

- Apenas aceite. - Interrompeu.

- Tudo bem, quando é que você quer jantar? - Concordou ela, respirando fundo.

- Hoje está bom pra você? - Perguntou animado.

- Hoje? - Perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

- Pra que esperar? Acho hoje um dia ótimo!

- Bem Jason, passe aqui as 21hs.

Ele sorriu.  
- Estarei pronto as 19:30hs. - Respondeu saindo.

Ela colocou a mão na nuca e pensou "É só um jantar Victoria, só um jantar". Nesse momento, ouviu um barulho alto vindo do escritório de Conrad, ela correu até lá e deparou com ele tentando limpar a mão ensanguentada.  
- Conrad, o que aconteceu? - Gritou ela, caminhando rápido até ele.

- Eu quebrei um copo...

Ela segurou sua mão, ainda com fragmentos de vidro. Correu e buscou um kit de primeiros socorros. Limpou a mão e tirou os pedacinhos de vidro.  
Ele disfarçava a dor, para mostrar-se forte.  
Ela fez um curativo e acariciou sua mão.  
- Sente-se melhor? - Perguntou.

- Com você aqui, nem precisava de curativo!

Ela sorriu.  
- Me perdoe por hoje de manhã, eu estava confusa. - Disse ela.

- Não há o que perdoar, contanto que você me beije... agora!

Ela chegou perto dele e beijou-o, tirando o fôlego que lhe restava. Ele sorriu, envolveu sua cintura e perguntou:  
- Janta comigo essa noite?

Ela sorriu por um instante, até lembrar do compromisso que marcara minutos atrás.  
- Eu adoraria, mas já tenho um compromisso...

- Que compromisso? - Perguntou ele curioso.

- Eu vou jantar... com_ Jason Prosser_!


	6. Fight

- O que? - Gritou ele soltando-a imediatamente.  
- Conrad, eu...  
- Você o que? - Interrompeu. - Basta discutir comigo por 10 minutos e você marca de jantar com aquele filho da mãe?  
- Eu não tive como recusar...  
- Não teve como recusar? Como _não_ teve como recusar? Óbvio que você teve como recusar! Você não quis recusar!  
- Conrad, alcalme-se, eu...  
- ACALME-SE? - Interrompeu. - Como assim _acalme-se_? Minha mulher marcou de jantar com o homem que eu mais desprezo desse mundo e quer que eu me acalme? Faz-me rir Victoria..  
- Eu até teria como desmarcar, mas...  
- Teria como desmarcar? - Reprimiu. - Você não teria como desmarcar coisa nenhuma, você _vai_ desmarcar!  
- Conrad, pare! - Gritou. - Eu estava calma até agora ouvindo toda essa ladainha por ciúmes mesquinhos, agora, quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens desse jeito?  
- Escute, Victoria...  
- Escute _você_, - Disse ela atropelando-o. - eu vou nesse jantar e não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir.  
Ele deu de ombros.  
- Eu estou avisando, você vai se arrepender se fizer isso!  
Ela sorriu.  
- Então que os _jogos comecem_!  
Saiu do escritório, deixando-o ali se mordendo de ódio e ciúme.  
- Ah, minha querida, eu estou louco para jogar com você! - Falou em voz baixa.


	7. The Game Start

Passavam das 20hs e Victoria ainda não tinha começado arrumar-se. Ela estava folheando um jornal quando olhou para o relógio. 20:27. _Droga_. Ela pulou da cadeira e subiu as escadas correndo, entrou em seu quarto e foi ao closet. Ela estava indecisa quanto a roupa que deveria usar, até que lembrou da discussão com Conrad. "_Que os jogos comecem_". Ela sorriu.

- Se é para jogar, vamos jogar por completo. - Murmurou.

Conrad sempre adorou vermelho, ele sempre à elogiou absurdamente quando usou esta cor. Victoria lembrou-se até dos primeiros anos de casamento quando as lingeries deste tom eram motivo de maior excitação do marido. Um sorriso malicioso cruzou seu rosto. Ela lembrou de um vestido que o próprio Conrad escolhera para ela alguns anos atrás em Paris. Era um Valentino dropped assimétrico tom de coralina que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ela sabia que Conrad ficaria muito abalado se ela usasse esse vestido para jantar com Jason Prosser, até porque ela recusara usar com o próprio marido por ser 'provocante' demais. Mas se estavam jogando, ela jogaria para vencer. Ela colocou o vestido e calçou um par clássico de Louboutin preto. Martha entrou no seu quarto.

- Com licença, Sra. Grayson...

- Sim Martha, o que houve?

- O Sr. Prosser está à aguardando.

- Ah sim, diga ao Jason que eu descerei em instantes.

- Sim senhora. - Concluiu Martha saindo pela porta.

Victoria estava super atrasada, não tinha nem arrumado os cabelos e nem feito a maquiagem. Ela correu para o banheiro para terminar o mais rápido possível.

- Sr. Prosser, a Sra. Grayson disse que já vai descer.

- Ah sim, obrigado.

Martha fez um sinal de disponha com a cabeça e saiu deixando Jason na sala.

Conrad saiu do escritório e viu o rival sentado, esperando pela _sua_ mulher.  
Um arrepio de ódio atravessou sua espinha.

- Jason, uma dica para você. Victoria detesta gravata amarela. - Disse Conrad observando sua gravata.

Jason sorriu.  
- Conrad, uma dica para você. Há um restaurante muito bom aqui perto para _desacompanhados_, caso queira, posso te passar o endereço.

Conrad mordeu os lábios.  
- Escute aqui, seu...

Barulhos de salto na escada fizeram os dois virarem. Era Victoria. Jason abriu a boca. Conrad arregalou os olhos. Ah não, aquele vestido não, ela estava jogando sujo.

- Por Deus Victoria, você está linda! - Falou Jason.

Ela sorriu de canto.  
- Obrigada, querido.

Ela virou para Conrad.  
- Homenagem a você o meu vestido.

Ele deu um sorriso falso.  
- Que honra!

- Bom, Vicky... Vamos? - Perguntou Jason.

- Vamos. - Respondeu ela voltando-se para ele.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a guiou até a porta.  
- Até logo, Conrad. - Disse ele saindo da casa.

Ele revirou os olhos. Victoria não estava brincando, ela realmente estava jogando com ele. Mas se fosse assim, ela teria o troco que merecia.  
Ele pegou o telefone e discou um número rápido.

- Conrad? - Disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Srta. Davenport, você está livre essa noite?


	8. Pause

Victoria e Jason chegaram ao Le Bernadin. Ele saiu da lamborghini preta e abriu a porta para ela.

- Obrigada. - Disse ela segurando sua mão.

Ele a levou até a porta, onde foram guiados até a mesa que ele reservara no melhor lugar do restaurante. Puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Ela agradeceu novamente. Jason estava prestes a sentar, quando sorrindo, Victoria olhou para a porta de entrada.

_O que_? Ela piscou duas vezes seguidas para ver se enxergava bem.

- Ele deve estar brincando... - Murmurou ela.  
- O que você disse? - Perguntou Jason fitando-a.  
- Olhe para a porta... - Disse ela olhando para baixo.  
Jason virou para ver sobre o que ela falava. Ele riu.  
- Uau. Parece que seu marido realmente não perde tempo. - Ironizou.  
- Ashley Davenport? Ele desceu mais do que eu imaginava dessa vez! - Disse ela com um tom de raiva na voz.  
- Você quer ir para outro lugar? - Perguntou Jason.  
- Óbvio que não! É exatamente isso que ele quer, mas não deixaremos que ele estrague a nossa noite, certo? - Ela piscou.  
Ele sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Tenha certeza que não...  
- Victoria? Jason? Que coincidência! - Constatou Conrad chegando perto deles.  
- Infeliz coincidência... - Murmurou Jason.  
- Como é? - Disse Conrad cerrando os olhos.  
- Ashley, - Interrompeu Victoria. - não sabia que você era escort nas horas vagas.  
Jason riu. Conrad, apesar de disfarçar, também.  
- Eu não sou escort, Victoria. Eu vim jantar com Conrad para ajustarmos algumas pendências de sua campanha. - Respondeu Ashley impaciente.

- Ah sim, como não pensei nisso antes... - Completou Victoria ironizando.  
- O que acha de sentarmos todos juntos? - Sugeriu Conrad cortando o assunto.  
- Talvez você não tenha visto, - Começou Jason. - mas nossa mesa tem apenas dois lugares.  
- Mas vocês certamente não se importarão de trocar de lugar... - Impôs Conrad.  
- Não queremos atrapalhar sua reunião de campanha. - Disse Victoria sorrindo.  
- Além do mais, eu tenho um assunto particular a tratar com a Vicky. - Completou Jason.  
Conrad se contorceu. Ele detestava quando alguém senão ele chamasse Victoria de "_Vicky_", especialmente Jason Prosser.  
- Pois bem, Jason, vamos deixá-los a sós, mas quando estiver conversando com ela, lembre-se que a aliança que ela carrega no dedo leva _meu_ nome. - Disse Conrad.  
Jason suspirou.  
- Por enquanto, Conrad... - Provocou.  
Conrad sentiu o ódio lhe queimando por dentro, mas sabia que dar uma crise de ciúmes só ia fortalecer o ego de Victoria e lhe dar vantagem no jogo. Ele apenas saiu, falsamente sorrindo e com Ashley Davenport ao seu lado.  
- Como Conrad pode ser descido tanto o nível, por Deus... - Comentou Victoria.  
- Eu sei Vicky, mas não deixe que ele estrague a noite! - Sugeriu Jason.  
- Claro que não, - Respondeu ela sorrindo. - a noite está apenas começando!  
Conrad e Ashley sentaram-se mais ou menos 6 mesas de distância de Jason e Victoria.  
Ashley já acomodada, começou:  
- Agora Conrad, me explique o motivo de me arrancar de casa. Você disse que era urgente!

- E é urgente! - Respondeu. - Você não viu? Minha mulher está jantando com Jason Prosser.  
- Ah não, - Murmurou ela. - não acredito que me trouxe aqui para causar ciúmes em Victoria?  
- Exatamente isso, ou você achou que eu realmente queria jantar com você Ashley? - Perguntou Conrad.  
Ashley revirou os olhos, afinal ela estava o ajudando e ele estava a ofendendo.

Tudo ia bem dentro do possível, até que Jason resolveu abusar. Ele e Victoria estavam conversando normalmente após o término do jantar, quando ele pegou na mão dela.  
Conrad sentia ácido corroendo-o por dentro. Aquele filho da mãe estava mesmo segurando a mão da _sua_ mulher?  
Conrad respirou fundo. E começou a acariciar o cabelo de Ashley.  
Victoria ficou vermelha de ódio. O _seu_ marido estava acariciando aquela vagabunda?  
Ela trocou o lugar de sua cadeira, antes ela sentara a frente de Jason, agora ela estava praticamente do seu lado, colada nele. Ela começou a arranhar seu peito devagar, e foi descendo, até que a mesa cobriu sua mão por completo e Conrad já não via mais nada, não via _onde_ estava a mão dela.  
Ele sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Mordeu o lábio inferior para que despejasse sua raiva. Uma gota de sangue caiu na mesa.  
- Você está bem Conrad? - Perguntou Ashley assustada.  
- Limpe a minha boca! - Respondeu ele estupefato.  
- O que? - Perguntou ela atônita.  
- Limpe o sangue da minha boca com os seus dedos, ora Ashley não é complicado, nem mesmo para você. - Disse Conrad fitando-a.  
Ela revirou os olhos. Levou os dedos lentamente até a boca dele e esfregou o polegar de leve, limpando a pequena gota de sangue que concentrava no centro do lábio inferior.

Victoria rosnou. Ela estava absolutamente furiosa.  
Jason retribuiu a carícia e colocou a mão em seu joelho, subindo até onde Conrad perdera a vista. Conrad colocou a mão no ombro de Ashley descendo até colarem as mãos. Victoria segurou a gravata de Jason e o puxou para mais perto, podendo perfeitamente sentir o Eternit que ele usava. Conrad colocou o polegar e o indicador no queixo de Ashley, subiu o polegar até o canto da boca e desceu, encontrando o indicador novamente. Jason colocou a mão nas costas de Victoria, na fenda do dropped e seus dedos entraram no tecido. Conrad chegou perto de Ashley e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, desceu até o pescoço, causando arrepio.  
Jason puxou Victoria com a mão apoiada na fenda do dropped, apenas com as pontas dos dedos cobertas. Colou a boca na dela e mordiscou seu lábio inferior, inchado de vinho. Ela correspondeu, chupando o contorno de seus lábios. Ele colocou a outra mão em sua nuca, subiu lentamente nos seus cabelos cor de ébano.  
Conrad suspirou. Puxou a cadeira de Ashley para perto. Apoiou a mão direita na sua coxa e com a esquerda puxou-a até a sua boca. Beijou-a da forma mais ardente possível e ela correspondeu, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço.  
Jason assinou um cheque e deixou sobre a mesa, puxou rapidamente Victoria pelo braço, conduzindo-a para fora do restaurante. Conrad repetiu o ato e saiu correndo com Ashley para fora do Le Bernadin.

A única coisa que viram quando chegaram foi a arrancada da lamborghini preta de Jason. _Droga_. Eles entraram na BMW de Conrad e ele a deixou em casa, seguindo com raiva para a Grayson Manor.  
Quando entrou a passos lentos pela porta principal espantou-se ao ver Victoria sentada, bebendo um copo de whisky.  
- Victoria? Eu jurava que você estaria na cama de Jason a essa hora.  
- Conrad, eu jurava que você estaria na cama de qualquer motel barato a essa hora. Parece que nos enganamos, meu bem.  
- Eu não sabia que você estava disposta a jogar tão baixo, você agiu como uma _vagabunda_! - Gritou ele atordoado.  
Ela levantou.  
- Eu agi como uma vagabunda? E você fez o que, saindo com aquela menina que poderia ser sua _neta_? Me poupe Conrad... - Respondeu ela à flor da pele.  
Ele seguiu em direção dela.  
- E quem você escolheu como companhia? Jason Prosser, meu maior inimigo! Você desceu mais do que eu esperava!  
- Eu já tinha marcado esse jantar antes mesmo de começar qualquer jogo com você, - Disse ela indo na direção dele. - pare de achar que tudo nesse mundo é feito para te provocar.  
- Ah e esse vestido? - Começou ele, agora a frente dela. - Vai me dizer que foi uma acaso você usar justamente esse vestido?  
- Não, - Respondeu ela sorrindo. - o vestido foi uma _provocação_.  
Ele suspirou alto.  
- Você é desprezível Victoria! - Gritou ele.  
- Ora meu querido, garanto que você não é melhor. - Respondeu ela caminhando em direção a escada.

Ele a agarrou pelo braço. Puxou-a até ele e colocou a boca em seu pescoço. Ela respirou fundo, soltou-se dele e foi até seu quarto. Sentou na beirada da cama e depois de 1 minuto, Conrad entrou porta a dentro.  
Ela levantou. Deu dois passos lentos para trás enquanto ele vinha na sua direção.  
- Que diabos você quer aqui? - Perguntou ela.  
- Eu quero_ o próprio_ diabo! - Respondeu ele 15cm a frente dela.  
Ela estava respirando forte, já estava difícil manter o controle. Ele chegou ainda mais perto, fazendo com que a única distância entre eles fossem sopros e suspiros pesados.  
- Você é um filho da puta! - Sussurrou ela área tirando seu paletó.  
- Que eu saiba, eu sou seu marido, seu filho é Daniel. - Respondeu ele com a mão na bunda dela.  
- Nossa Conrad, como você é engraçado, ha ha ha. - Disse ela abrindo os botões da sua camisa.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Sabe Victoria, eu sempre adorei esse seu vestido, mas a melhor parte, sempre foi tirá-lo! - Falou ele arrancando-o.  
Ele a pegou no colo. Levou até a cama com as pernas dela envolvendo seu quadril. Soltou-a sob os lençóis e ela o puxou para cima dela, arrancando sua camisa. Ele chupou seu pescoço, com toda a força. Ela gemeu.  
- Isso vai ficar roxo seu desgraçado!  
Ele sorriu.  
- Foi a intenção!  
Ela fungou, subiu em cima dele e arranhou com toda força do final de seu queixo até em cima do umbigo, fazendo sangrar.  
Ele gritou. Ela sorriu.  
Ele arrancou seu sutiã, enquanto ela abria seu cinto. Puxou a calça e ele a deixou por baixo. Ela arrancou sua cueca, fazendo-o implorar por ela.

- Eu quero você Victoria, eu _preciso_ de você! - Disse ele em meio a suspiros.  
- Você quer? - Perguntou ela rindo.  
- Quero... - Respondeu ele beijando seu pescoço.  
- Então peça. - Impôs ela.  
- Por favor, eu preciso de você! - Suplicou ele.  
Ela sorriu. Deixou que ele alcançasse sua calcinha e a puxasse o mais rápido e ardentemente que pudesse.  
Ela podia senti-lo dentro dela, mas por mais que se esforçasse, nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca trêmula.  
Conrad sorriu. Ele sabia que a tinha levado ao ápice do prazer e nada poderia deixá-lo mais alegre. Ela inverteu a posição, tomando conta dele novamente. Balançou os quadris e viu a boca dele abrir, seca feito lixa e seus olhos revirarem. Ele soltou um gemido que lhe deu a certeza de ter cumprido sua missão. Ela caiu em cima dele, beijando ardentemente sua boca, ele voltou a si, puxou seus cabelos para trás e sussurrou:  
- Game over!  
Ela jogou-se para o lado.  
- Você acha que por causa disso, o jogo acabou?  
- E não deveria?  
- Certamente que não! Considere isso como um _pause_, não um _stop_.


	9. Give Up

Ele sorriu.  
- Ah sim, e nessa pausa você ao menos vai dormir comigo?  
- Querido, caso não tenha percebido, eu estou na minha cama, portanto se alguém vai dormir com alguém, esse alguém é você! - Disse ela.  
- Victoria, eu não entendi _nada_! - Falou ele rindo.  
Ela riu.  
- O que eu quis dizer..  
Ele interrompeu o que ela falava com um beijo apaixonado.  
- Permissão concedida! - Disse ela rompendo o beijo.  
- O que? - Perguntou ele sem entender.  
- Você pode dormir aqui.  
Ele sorriu.  
Ela se ajeitou sob o dele peito e pegou num sono profundo enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.  
- Boa noite, minha deusa.

Por volta das 8hs Conrad acordou com batidas na porta.  
- Sra. Grayson? - Dizia Martha do lado de fora.  
Conrad cutucou Victoria e ela ainda sonolenta respondeu:  
- Sim?  
- O Sr. Prosser está aqui.  
Conrad revirou os olhos.  
- O que esse desgraçado quer com você? Diga que não vai. - Sussurrou.  
- Até parece Conrad, eu já tinha marcado com ele. - Respondeu.  
- Sra. Grayson? - Insistiu Martha.  
- Sim Martha, eu já vou. Obrigada.  
- Victoria, escute-me, eu sei muito bem que você detesta receber ordens, mas eu te imploro. Jason Prosser não, já basta ele ter te _beijado_ ontem a noite. - Começou Conrad.  
- Conrad, eu lamento desapontá-lo, mas Jason é uma peça muito importante do meu jogo para dispensá-lo assim! - Explicou Victoria.  
- Eu _desisto_ do jogo! - Falou apressado.  
- O que? - Perguntou ela encarando-o.  
- Exatamente isso, eu desisto do jogo. Você ganhou! Mas não desça para falar com Jason.

Victoria colocou um vestido magenta colado no corpo, mas nem perto da provocação do vestido da noite passada. Calçou seu Jimmy Choo branco e ajeitou os cabelos.  
- Perdoe-me, mas apesar de sua desistência, eu tenho que falar com Jason. - Disse ela saindo do quarto.  
Ele respirou fundo, estressado.  
- Jason! - Falou Victoria descendo a escada.  
- Victoria, preciso dizer que você está linda?  
- Querido, isso já está tão clichê que começo a achar que você deseja algo de mim! - Respondeu ela sorrindo.  
- Só agora você percebeu que eu quero algo de você? - Disse ele fitando-a.  
Ela abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo discretamente.  
- Victoria, o que é isso no seu pescoço? - Perguntou ele observando a mancha roxa abaixo de seu queixo.  
_Merda_. Ela havia esquecido completamente do chupão que Conrad lhe dera na noite passada.  
- Ah, eu bati...  
"Nossa Victoria, que desculpa mais estúpida". Pensou.  
- Bateu? - Perguntou ele duvidando da resposta.  
- Sim, mas enfim, o que é que você quer comigo? - Perguntou desviando do assunto.  
Ele demorou para responder, ainda em dúvida com a resposta sobre a mancha roxa.  
- Eu vim perguntar o que aconteceu ontem a noite, você parecia tão convicta do que queria no restaurante, mas quando saímos quis voltar para casa...  
- Ah sim, perdoe-me Jason, mas eu sou casada, não é fácil ir para cama com outro homem de uma hora para outra...  
Ele virou a cabeça.  
- Entendo, mas você promete que vai tentar?  
Ela sorriu.  
- Prometo que farei todo o possível.

- Fará todo o possível para que, Victoria? - Perguntou Conrad descendo as escadas.  
- Nada Conrad...  
- Jason, será que você não cansa de vir a minha casa cortejar a _minha_ mulher?  
- Se você desse a devida assistência, tenho certeza que ela já teria me dado um fora. - Provocou Jason.  
- Jason! - Gritou Victoria.  
Conrad desceu correndo os degraus que faltavam, chegou a frente de Jason e deu soco em seu maxilar.

...

_P.S. Sei que não foi bem um capítulo, me perdoem. Mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem por causa da promo do próximo episódio, portanto demorarei para atualizar e isso é o que eu já tinha escrito. Prometo compensá-los quando voltar! Xox, Natti._


	10. Certainty

Jason voou para trás soltando um gemido de dor.  
- Conrad, você está louco? - Gritou Victoria encarando-o.  
Quando ele foi responde-la, Jason soqueou o abaixo de sua orelha. O rosto de Conrad torceu para o lado, ouvindo-se apenas murmúrios.  
Victoria pôs-se no meio dos dois e gritou:  
- Já chega! Jason, eu sugiro que você saia daqui! - Disse mais calma.  
Conrad fungava alto. Jason virou para Victoria.  
- Sim, eu vou. - Respondeu. - Ligue-me mais tarde. - Concluiu saindo da mansão.  
- Mas é um absurdo! - Começou Conrad. - Esse filho da puta vem a minha casa, canta minha mulher, me bate e ainda pede que você 'ligue mais tarde'? - Falou ele cuspindo fogo.  
- Pare de reclamar e venha comigo até o escritório, você está sangrando! - Respondeu ela.  
Ele a seguiu, observando o leve balançar dos quadris no apertado vestido magenta.  
- Sente-se! - Ordenou Victoria indicando a cadeira.  
Ele assentiu. Ela pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e disse:  
- Mais uma vez estamos nós dois aqui, fazendo um curativo.  
- Espero que hoje você não me diga que tem um jantar com _ele_. - Disse sorrindo.  
Ela ignorou, colocando a mão em seu queixo.  
- Esse arranhão ficou feio... - Comentou.  
- Obra sua, querida. - Respondeu ele.  
- Ah, não venha querendo colocar a culpa em mim, - Disse ela erguendo o queixo. - olhe o que você fez no meu pescoço.  
Ele levantou. Beijou o pescoço levantado dela. Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.  
- E não me arrependo... - Sussurrou envolvendo sua cintura.

Ela se soltou.

- Pois devia, porque eu estou morrendo de ódio de você! - Disse ela.  
- Victoria, isso não é nenhuma novidade. - Respondeu.  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
- Então é recíproco. - Constatou.  
- De forma alguma, eu amo você...  
- Alguém muito sábio já disse que o sentimento mais próximo do amor é o ódio!  
- Então devo me alegrar, - Disse ele. - levando em conta que a segundos atrás você disse estar com ódio de mim!  
- Você acha que pode dar certo? - Ela perguntou.  
- O que?  
- Eu e você...  
Ele sorriu.  
- Eu tenho _certeza_!


	11. Dream

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que você pergunta?

- Começou ele. - Você está disposta a...

- Eu não sei! - Interrompeu.

- Estou confusa, mas Conrad, eu não odeio você... - Revelou ela olhando em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu e ficou paralisado à encarando por alguns segundos.

- Então aceite meu convite! - Disse ele.

- Que convite?

- Jante comigo hoje à noite...

- Nós jantamos juntos todas as noites!

- Não é disso que estou falando, não é pra você sentar-se ao meu lado em uma mesa e comer... Eu quero te levar a um lugar!

- Pois bem, então que horas você quer que eu esteja pronta? Ele sorriu.

- Às nove horas, em ponto! - Respondeu ele saindo do escritório.

Ela arqueou o pescoço e colocou a mão na nuca. Era a primeira vez depois de David Clarke que ela estava sentido algo por Conrad, algo forte e algo bom. Mas apesar disso ela estava se sentindo esquisita, sentia uma necessidade subconsciente em manter relações com Jason Prosser. E por que? Por que? Ela não sabia. Não tinha a mínima ideia, apenas precisava. Ela subiu as escadas. Estava cansada, mal dormira na noite passada. Ela tirou os sapatos e deitou, ainda de vestido. Caiu no sono.

O vento forte da noite que chegara balançava forte as cortinas nas janelas escancaradas do quarto de Victoria. Por mais estranho que parecesse ela ainda estava ali, dormindo. Ela tinha dormido por cerca de 8 horas durante o dia, coisa que não acontecia desde sua adolescência. Estava tendo um sonho conturbado e sem sentido. Tudo que podia ver eram flashes de Daniel.

Ela estava se mexendo bastante e acordou assustada dando um pulo na cama. O vento soprava forte em seus cabelos bagunçados, o zíper de seu vestido estava entreaberto e ela estava suando. Levantou e esticou as costas. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o relógio, 20:12. "21:00hs sem atraso". Merda, ele iria atrasar.

Correu para o banheiro e entrou no chuveiro, tirando a roupa correndo. Saiu depois de sete minutos, 20:19. Enrolou-se na toalha e ligou o secador, ela fazia de tudo para que seu cabelo secasse o mais rápido possível, mas por mais que tentasse apressar, o penteado perfeito levou 18 minutos, 20:37. Pegou um pincel de sombra, contornou todo o côncavo de marrom claro, escurecendo apenas a pálpebra móvel. Passou um blush tom de pêssego e um batom nude cor de boca, estava perfeitamente maquiada depois de 9 minutos, 22:46. Saiu correndo do banheiro, enrolada na toalha.

Entrou no closet e flertou com um tubinho de renda rosa chá. Vestiu correndo em seu tempo recorde, 4 minutos, 22:50. Calçou um scarpin vermelho da Prada e de jóias, usava apenas a aliança e os brincos que ganhara de David, o que era uma escolha peculiar. Mais 8 minutos, 21:58. Saiu apressada do quarto de desceu correndo as escadas.

- Pontualíssima! - Disse Conrad sentado no sofá. Ela desceu o restante dos degraus.

- Agora eu posso saber aonde pretende me levar? - Perguntou ela.

- Não pode, - Começou ele levantando. - você vai descobrir quando chegar. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu detesto surpresas Conrad!

- E eu detesto quando você revira os olhos, vamos ter que nos acostumar. - Respondeu ele estendendo a mão para ela. Ela consentiu. Entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e foi guiada até o Audi R8 à frente da porta principal. Ele abriu a porta dela e ajudou-a sentar, fez a volta e sentou, tomando a direção. Girou a chave, fazendo o motor ronronar, arrancou o carro e seguiu, saindo da Grayson Manor.

Eles estavam na estrada há mais ou menos 45 minutos.

- Vamos demorar? - Perguntou Victoria.

- Relaxe, já estamos chegando. - Respondeu ele, acariciando sua perna.

Conrad dirigiu por mais uns 10 minutos, até que entrou numa chácara, onde Victoria sentia algo familiar.

- Reconhece? - Perguntou ele estacionando.

Ela ficou observando em silêncio enquanto ele descia para abrir sua porta.

- Conrad?! - Começou ela.

- Não foi aqui que tivemos...

- Nossa primeira noite de amor! - Completou. Ele a puxou para fora do carro e conduziu-a até a porta de entrada.

- Eu achei que essa chácara fosse daquele seu amigo, o... - Era!

- Interrompeu.

- Eu comprei dele alguns dias atrás. Eles entraram na casa.

- Está tudo tão diferente... - Disse ela.

- Menos uma coisa! - Respondeu ele. - Deixe-me mostrar! - Completou puxando-a para o corredor.

Ele abriu a segunda porta da direita, entrou na frente dela e ascendeu a luz.

- Meu Deus... Esse quarto... - Disse ela surpresa. - Continua exatamente igual a última vez que dormimos aqui! - Respondeu.

Ela virou para ele, sorrindo.

- Você manteve assim?

- Obrigada... Eu adorei! - Respondeu ela saindo do quarto. - Aonde você vai? Achei que nós poderíamos relembrar aquele dia... - Sim, - Respondeu ela. - mas aquele dia começou na sala...


	12. Past

Conrad soltou uma risada maliciosa.  
Victoria foi até a sala.  
- Você se lembra como foi? - Perguntou Conrad chegando ao lado dela.  
- Obviamente... - Disse ela sentando no sofá. - Você sentou ao meu lado, aqui mesmo, e trouxe uma taça de Tawny Nieport 1912.  
- Uau, você realmente lembra... - Surpreendeu-se ele entregando uma taça.  
- Tawny Nieport! - Concluiu ela.  
- 1912! - Completou ele.  
Ela arregalou os olhos.  
- Como você...?  
- Eu tenho meus contatos, Victoria. - Interrompeu ele.  
Ela sorriu.  
Ele sentou ao lado dela.  
- Você lembra do que aconteceu depois? - Perguntou.  
- Sim, eu me afoguei com o vinho doce e tossi na sua camisa. - Respondeu ela rindo.  
Ele riu.  
- Eu sei meu amor, mas não se preocupe com isso, vou facilitar para você pulando direto para a parte em que tirei a camisa.  
- Então, deixe-me ajudar. - Disse ela abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa dele.  
- A vontade! - Completou ele sorrindo.  
Ela abriu todos os botões lentamente, até chegar ao último. Tirou a camisa dele e perguntou:  
- E então, você lembra?  
- Hmm, acho que aquela vez foi maravilhoso Vicky, tanto que foi nesse dia que decidi que queria você ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida. Mas vamos fazer um remake inovador! - Sugeriu.  
- Acho uma ótima ideia! - Disse ela montando em cima dele.  
Colou a boca nele, fazendo-o envolvê-la nos braços. Ele levantou com ela no colo, caminhou até o canto da sala e empurrou-a com força à parede. Beijou seu pescoço e abriu o zíper do vestido, colocando ela no colo novamente. Entrou no corredor em direção ao quarto, parou na porta e empurrou-a contra o batente. Arrancou seu vestido com força, fazendo rasgar do fim do zíper até a barra, na parte de trás. Ele a jogou na cama, subiu em cima dela. Victoria o empurrou para trás, sentou encostando as costas na cabeceira.  
- Apressado você... - Disse ela recuperando o fôlego.  
- Estou calmo até demais! - Respondeu ele beijando-a novamente.  
Conrad deitou-a e arrancou seu sutiã. Colocou a mão na calcinha dela.  
- Calma... - Disse Victoria, subindo em cima dele. - Primeiro você.  
Arrancou seu cinto e abriu os botões da calça. Colocou a mão dentro. Ele soltou um gemido. Ela sorriu. Ele passou as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo o contorno dos seios e da cintura. Ela respirou fundo, tirou a calça dele. Ele levou-a pra baixo dos lençóis, tirou sua calcinha, ela puxou a cueca, subiu nele. Ele gemeu.  
- Fala comigo.. - Provocou ela com a voz trêmula.  
Ele não conseguiu responder, em delírio. Ele tomou os sentidos, colocou-a pra baixo e pressionou. Ela gritou.  
- Pronto Victoria, vamos conversar agora! - Disse ele sorrindo.  
Ela não respondeu. Recuperou a força depois de alguns segundos e entre beijos disse:  
- Você é um desgraçado!  
Ele sorriu, se ajeitou no travesseiro e colocou-a sobre seu peito.  
- Eu amo você! - Falou.  
- Eu também te amo, Conrad.  
Ele olhou para ele, acariciou seu queixo e beijou-a. Ela sorriu, virou para o lado com os olhos cansados. Ele envolveu ela com os braços e pegaram no sono.

A janela estava aberta e o Sol queimava no vidro. Victoria e Conrad estavam dormindo até que o celular dela começou a tocar. Ele acordou, piscou os olhos e chamou:  
- Meu amor, seu telefone!  
Ela acordou e sonolenta, subiu em cima dele para pegar o telefone na cebeceira.  
- Alô? - Disse ela sorrindo para ele.  
Ele colocou a mão nela, fazendo-a gemer de leve na linha. Ela foi pra trás, com a feição apavorada.  
- O que? - Gritou ela levantando da cama.


	13. Wedding dress

- Estaremos aí em menos de duas horas! - Concluiu ela desligando o telefone.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Conrad vendo a mulher se vestir.

- Parece que a Grayson Manor foi assaltada...

- O que? - Gritou ele. - Impossível.

- É o que eu penso, agora levante-se e vamos resolver isso. - Ordenou ela.

Ele obedeceu.

Saíram rápido do sítio, entraram no Audi e pegaram a estrada.

- Como isso aconteceu? - Resmungou Conrad.

- Eu não sei, parece...

- Impossível! - Completou ele.

- É... Isso mesmo, impossível! - Disse ela.

Conrad andou rápido, chegaram a Grayson Manor em 1h25.

Ele entrou porta a dentro esbravejando.

- Onde está a equipe de segurança?

Um homem loiro de feição fechada saiu do escritório.

- Aqui, Sr. Grayson. - Disse ele num tom grave.

Conrad caminhou em direção do homem.

- Eu sugiro que sua equipe encontre o culpado e tudo o que foi roubado! - Gritou.

O homem franziu a testa.

- Eu sugiro que o Sr. se acalme, pois primeiramente, ao que parece, só o quarto da Sra. Grayson foi roubado.

- O que? - Gritou Victoria semicerrando os olhos.

- Exatamente, - Disse ele caminhando na direção dela.- permita-me reapresentar-me, Frederick Holdberg.

- Espere, reapresentar? Nós já nos conhecíamos? - Perguntou ela surpresa.

- De certo que sim, na realidade, nós estudamos juntos, em Paris. - Explicou Frederick.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Frederick Holdberg? Fred? - Indagou ela.

- Vicky Harper!

Ela respirou fundo. Deu-lhe um abraço.

- Meu Deus, quanto tempo... - Suspirou.

- Perdoem-me a interrupção nesse momento tão fraternal, mas será que não deveríamos nos concentrar no assalto? - Sugeriu Conrad com um tom de raiva.

- Ah sim, claro... - Murmurou Frederick soltando-se de Victoria. - Como eu ia dizendo, apenas o quarto de Victoria foi assaltado.

- Mas o que levaram? - Perguntou ela.

- Eu não sei bem, mas de acordo com sua empregada, seu vestido de casamento.

Victoria fitou-o com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? Que diabos iriam querer com meu vestido de casamento?

- Eu sei quem fez isso... - Murmurou Conrad.


End file.
